


[妈舞]落地窗

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	[妈舞]落地窗

-落地窗play

床头桌上的手机一直在震动，陈昭宇顶着还在滴水的头发从浴室里出来。这位平时裹得严实的先生此时就在胯间围了条浴巾，明目张胆的展示他这几个月减肥的效果。

他无视了在震动的手机，从旁边的烟盒里抖出根烟，坐在床边点燃。半支烟过后手机终于没了动静，他拿起来看，十来个未接电话，微信QQ都是红点点。

他一个个往下翻，却不点进去看，烟头含在嘴里翻来覆去的嚼，借着还没燃尽的火点下一根烟。

手机再次闹起来，这次他没有置之不理，手指一勾接了电话。

“陈昭宇。”那边是吴董健低沉的声音，皮鞋踏在水泥地上，听起来像是在某个巷子里，“你在哪？外面找你都快找疯了你知道吗？”

“找我干什么？”他站到落地窗前，对着镜子里的自己吐了口烟，面容模糊又逐渐清晰，窗外的城市夜景呈现在他脚下。

“还不是你们家小朋友和你的前队友，爆了太多内幕，现在上面正找他们呢。”吴董健转身进了家酒馆，在甜得腻人的音乐声中点了杯酒，借着喝酒的动作捂住别在外套领子上的麦，小声快速地说完了他想说的话，“总之你小心点，之前你跟他们关系太亲密了难保不会有人找你麻烦。”

“你也说了是之前。我现在就是个小人物，兢兢业业干我的活，又没人挑我的错处，找我麻烦干什么。”嘴里的烟草味从左边踱到右边，最后咽下进到肺里，他翘起嘴角看着镜子里冷笑的自己。

突然他沉下脸，看着突然出现在身后的人。

 

穿着黑风衣围巾遮了大半张脸的少年先是关掉了他的手机，又摁灭了他另一边手的烟，俯身把几乎是半裸的陈昭宇压在落地窗上。

熟悉的气息扑到脸上的时候陈昭宇就是有天大的气也发不了火，少年两手搂在他腰后，脸埋在他脖颈里，刚剪的头发一下一下蹭着他的侧脸。他无奈地叹口气，把少年围巾扒了，露出那张还很青涩的脸。

他凑上去亲少年的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，含住那两瓣嘴唇用舌头慢慢舔，从喉咙里发出模糊不清的询问，“怎么大老远的跑到这来？”

少年的手在他后背游走，不老实的握着他的腰，掀开他腰上的浴巾就要往下。看着他的眼神却是湿漉漉的，像只走丢了刚找到主人的小狗。

陈昭宇被他这精分的演技折服，难耐地喘了几下，伸出手狠狠撸了把小狗的头发，拉着脸没什么威胁力地凶他，“黄梓，你够了啊。”

完全没被他吓到的少年继续着手上的动作，眼看就要解开浴巾，被他一手抓住。

陈昭宇压低了声音瞪他，“黄梓，你认真的？”

两人对视几秒，陈昭宇很快败下阵来。反手把身后窗帘拉上，认命似的往落地窗上一靠，“来吧。”

下一秒他被发情的小狗扑了满怀。刚刚还湿漉漉的眼神瞬间变得凶狠，手指一动解开了他身上唯一的一条浴巾，转眼间陈昭宇就变得光溜溜被压在落地窗上。

黄梓压在他身上，侵略性的吻落在他的胸膛。小狼狗亮出他的犬牙，咬得他又痛又爽。

陈昭宇抱着他脑袋，被他吸得不知是该推开还是让他继续。男人背靠落地窗，难耐地仰起头，侧脸在黄梓眼中扬出一道性感的弧线。少年被这样的场景刺激得仿佛吃了药，唇舌往下，含住男人最重要的器官。

陈昭宇爽得“嘶”了一声，电流从脚底一路通道头顶，每一根头发丝都在呐喊自己的舒爽。他皱着眉感受温软的唇舌和紧致的空间，鼓励地把黄梓脑袋往里摁了摁，憋不住心里的笑意，笑得胸膛都在抖。

“成年了就是不一样，嗯？”

黄梓看了他一眼，喉咙里发出“唔”的一声，舌头舔了下顶端，把性器吐出来抵在自己嘴边。跪在地上自下而上看着陈昭宇，沾了液体的嘴唇鲜艳透红。

“看我干嘛？”陈昭宇用自己的东西拍了拍他脸，又踢了他一脚，“快点起来干活。”

黄梓很快就把自己扒光，在开了空调室温二十几度的房间里，他们贴在一起，感受从对方身上传来的热量，完全不觉得冷。

陈昭宇手肘撑在落地窗上，背对着黄梓站在落地窗前，身体上的不适让他皱起眉。额头盖在窗帘上，他眯着眼随着体内手指的动作不断吸气。

这次的性爱确实没有提前准备，只能借着两个人的体液做点简单的润滑。少年三根手指对陈昭宇来说有些难以接受，但是少年的东西正滚烫着在他两腿之间蹭着呢，这时候他总不能推开人家，只能不停深呼吸放松自己。

不知过了多久，直到他额头出了汗，少年的性器快把他大腿蹭破。他感受了下自己的身体，用肩膀顶了顶少年，“可以了，进来吧。”

今晚异常沉默寡言的少年一言不发的就动了手。粗大的性器捅进来的时候陈昭宇痛得抓紧了窗帘，咬着牙咽下了涌到喉咙的惨叫。

折磨总是漫长的，陈昭宇觉得他忍受了堪比给腿上纹身时间还长的疼痛，终于是感受到黄梓的东西完全捅进来了。那一刻他觉得天地美好，连咬在他后颈上的那一口都不觉得疼。

黄梓在进入后立刻就开始了动作，已经有过多次经历，太过契合的身体下意识的回应。仿佛忘了刚开始时的困难，陈昭宇不受控制地热情的包裹着黄梓，感受他在自己身体内的摩擦。

黄梓一边抽动一边掰开他抓着窗帘的手，强行摆了个十指紧扣的造型。凑过来抓着他脑袋接了个悱恻缠绵的吻，叼着他舌头不让他离开。

太过亲密的距离让他们能感受到彼此的呼吸，鼻息喷在唇齿交合间，透着一股暖和熨帖的温馨。

陈昭宇在激吻中睁眼，在窗帘缝隙中看到了窗外的夜景。他似乎这时才想起来自己所处的地方，正在做的事情。他们在二十八楼的落地窗前，看着窗外车水马龙的夜生活，做一场酣畅淋漓的爱。

他说不出是兴奋还是羞耻，直观的体现就是更加热情，身后的黄梓被他突然的主动刺激得猝不及防，含着他的耳垂释放在他身体里。

 

事后，又洗了一次澡的陈昭宇终于好好穿上浴袍，慢悠悠的从浴室晃出来，坐到黄梓身边。刚从烟盒里拿出烟叼到嘴里，身边黄梓就已经帮他点上了。

“哟，挺乖的嘛。”他含着烟看了黄梓一眼，一边打开手机一边揉了把小狗头发，“说话，装一晚上哑巴了你不累啊？”

黄梓刚张口，就看到陈昭宇的手机又震了起来，他讷讷闭上嘴，看陈昭宇接通了电话。

“刚才干什么去了手机还关机？”李海波的声音从电话那头传来，乐呵呵的，带着笑意，“我没给你惹麻烦吧？”

“能惹什么麻烦。”陈昭宇弹了弹烟灰，黄梓爬过来趴在他身上，贴在他耳边跟他一起听李海波的电话。

“没惹麻烦就好，毕竟他们拿我没办法，就怕对你开刀。”李海波又笑了两声，确认对陈昭宇没有影响后，才放心的挂了电话。

黄梓在他怀里踟蹰好一会，终于鼓足勇气看着陈昭宇，“就算会给你惹麻烦……我也不后悔说了那些话。”

“嗤。”陈昭宇笑得喷了他一脸烟。他捂着肚子笑了好一会，夹着烟去掐黄梓的脸，“宝宝，你不会是因为这事装了一晚上哑巴吧？”

不等黄梓回答，他又笑着喷了一口烟，“想说什么大胆说，想做什么放手做，我肯定是支持你的。”

-END-


End file.
